Creamy Filling
by allhailthehutch
Summary: Katniss always thought Peeta was the sweetest thing she's ever tasted.


It's been weeks since Peeta and I have been together. After his brother got a new job, Peeta has been forced to work extra shifts at the bakery. Sometimes he's gone twelve hours a day. It's been a big change for him and I wish there was something I could do.

I glance over at the clock on my nightstand. It's a little past seven in the evening and Peeta should be finishing up his last hour of work.

Maybe he wouldn't mind some company?

The drive to the bakery only takes me about ten minutes. I can't believe how fucking hot it is. My skimpy jean shorts stick to my thighs as I step out of the car.

I can see Peeta busily working inside. When he looks up and sees me his eyes brighten immediately.

The moment I walk in, I feel the wave of heat coming from the ovens. The bakery is so hot, I would much rather be outside.

"Katniss! What are you doing here?" Peeta asks happily as he wipes the flour off his hands.

I shrug, hopping up on the counter. "I missed you. I feel like it's been forever."

Peeta stands between my legs and I wrap them around his waist. "I hate the night shift. Hopefully, I will find someone to work this shift."

"I think you need a little break." I tell him with a smile, letting my arms slide up and down his back.

Peeta pouts his lips and I resist the urge to kiss them. "You have no idea."

I can feel him growing hard against my thigh.

"I have an idea." I tell him with a flirty smile. My hand rests close to his erection, but I never give him complete satisfaction.

"And what would that be?" I feel his hand under my shirt, making its way to my breast. "Because I'm super horny and I don't want to be teased."

I jump off the counter and make my way back around to the front where the customers stand. "I'm looking for a dessert with a lot of delicious, creamy filling."

Peeta's mouth hangs open a bit at my sudden change in behavior. "We have a lot of choices, but maybe I could offer you some free samples?"

I lick my lips at the thought of something creamy in my mouth.

"Who am I to pass up free samples?" I lean forward over the counter so that Peeta has a perfect view of my cleavage. "Could you feed it to me?"

Peeta gulps while nodding wordlessly. "I just whipped up this buttercream frosting..."

I watch closely as he dips his finger in the frosting. My panties feel damp. I can't believe how turned on I am. Peeta's frosted finger is only inches from my lips. With my tongue I lick the frosting before putting my entire mouth around his finger.

"How does it taste?" Peeta asks in a low voice. His blue eyes darkening.

I shrug my shoulders. "I've had better."

"I may have something you will love, but it's in the back room." Peeta tells me with a devious smirk.

He pushes the door open to the back room and I quickly follow behind him, the ache between my legs grower stronger.

"This better not disappoint me, Peeta." I tell him in my best serious voice. I'm desperate for him, but I know that the wait will be worth it.

Peeta takes off his shirt and throws it on he floor. "I hope you don't mind me being shirtless..." Peeta pulls up a chair and sits down. "Usually this dessert needs to be enjoyed a certain way."

The moan I've been holding in finally leaves my mouth. Peeta keeps his hands behind the chair, waiting for me to make the next move. I notice the can of whipped cream next to him.

"Are you hungry, Katniss?" The roughness in his voice makes me shiver all over.

I position myself on his lap with the whipped cream in hand. "You look like you need something to sweeten you up."

I shake the can of whipped cream and spray it on his chest. I place my lips on his neck before slowly making my way to where I sprayed the whipped cream. I swirl my tongue around his nipple before licking up the whipped cream.

"Fuck, Katniss." His breathy moan sends a shock through my core.

I grind down on his crotch, the friction from his erection hitting me just right, causing a surge of pleasure to spread through my entire body. "You taste good, Peeta."

His hand cups my covered breasts. Peeta gently squeezes while his mouth attaches itself to my lips. His tongue massages mine as I groan into his mouth at his taste. "Katniss, I want you so fucking bad."

I smile, sliding off his lap to position myself on my knees. His pants and underwear are on the floor within seconds. His perfect cock stands straight up, a small amount of precum leaking out of the tip. I use my thumb to draw a slow circle on the head.

"Jesus Christ," Peeta breathes out. "I want your mouth on me."

Always willing to give in, I take Peeta completely in my mouth. His cock hits the back of my throat when his hips involuntarily thrust upward.

"God I love when you blow me." His hands yank at my hair when I start to move my fist up and and down. I will always love Peeta's cock in my mouth.

"Baby, yes - you are fucking incredible." I look up at Peeta and his eyes are closed. He's taking pleasure in every lick and suck.

I release him from my mouth when I know he can't take anymore. "Peeta I want you to taste me now."

Peeta picks me up and takes me over to the empty counter top. Being the artist he is, he can't simply apply the whipped cream on me and lick. No, he creates an intricate design once he's removed my panties and shoved my top up to my chest.

The mere act of spraying the whipped cream on my stomach and sex makes me feel hot, but knowing he will be licking it off me sends me into a different world entirely. His tongue removes the cream slowly from my belly button then circles around like a spiral. My back arches and goose bumps form along my skin.

I spread my legs, waiting for his tongue to arrive there. His fingers tease me before he inserts two of them inside of my wetness. He takes some whipped cream that he applied there and feeds it to me.

"How do you taste?" He asks as he moves himself lower to take me with his mouth.

I shakily utter, "So good..."

Peeta's tongue flicks at my swollen clit as I buck my hips up in response.

"Oh God..." The sensation of his warm tongue and the chilled cream sends me reeling toward the edge. I'm not sure how much more I can take before I let it all go.

I grab hold of his shoulders for support as his fingers move in and out. His tongue traces my slick folds before finding it's way back to my clit.

"Peeta, don't stop!" I pant. My orgasm is so close. The tight coil in my belly is about to come undone.

My moans motivate Peeta more. He quickly inserts a third finger, making me feel fuller and better. "Oh - yes. God.." The tingling spreads throughout my entire body as Peeta sucks on my nub. "Oh I'm coming! Peeeeeetaaaaa!"

I clench around his fingers and grind my pelvis into his face. My body spasms as I ride out my incredible orgasm. Peeta looks at me with a proud smile. "Fuck me Peeta..fuck me as hard as you can."

Peeta pulls me off the counter but turns me so my ass faces him. I spread my legs and bend over, waiting for him to slam his cock into me. He fingers my entrance as I move toward him, begging to be fucked.

"Wait, I almost forgot something." Peeta pulls away for a moment, then he returns, and I feel the cold spray of cream on each cheek and down to my center. He fingers me from behind as his tongue works to clean that mess he made on me.

"Peeta, clean up your mess then fuck me to oblivion." He likes it when I show my dominant side and dutifully obeys my command.

His tongue follows the line down my center, sucking up all that cream until there's only bare skin left. His large hands grab my waist. I feel him just near my entrance. He's inside me with one quick, hard thrust.

"Katniss..." He growls at me. "Do you like when I fuck you like this? Is this what you want?"

"Harder Peeta!" I scream as he drives his cock deeper and deeper inside of me. I'm going to come again.

Peeta reaches around and starts to rub circles on my sensitive clit. "Shit! Peeta I'm gonna come... I'm..."

"Come for me baby!" His thrusts begin to lose pattern and I know he's close. Peeta won't be able to hold out.

I push my ass back so that he hits that spot that makes my head spin. "I'm coming!"

My walls tighten as Peeta's hips thrust a few more times. I feel his cock pulsing inside of me spurting out his hot creamy liquid. I've never felt so good mixing food with pleasure.

"Shit Katniss.. I love you..." He breathes out as his movements finally still.

We are both sweaty and out of breath. I turn around to face Peeta, whose blonde curls stick to his damp forehead. He opens his arms and I snuggle into his chest.

"So, how did you like that dessert?" Peeta asks with a smirk.

I bite my lip before answering. "Well, it was great but some chocolate eclairs would have made it perfect!"


End file.
